Find the remainder when $$88134 + 88135 + 88136 + 88137 + 88138 + 88139$$is divided by 9.
Reducing each number modulo 9 first, we get \begin{align*}
88134 + 88135 + 88136& + 88137 + 88138 + 88139\\
&\equiv 6 + 7 + 8 + 0 + 1 + 2 \\
&\equiv 24 \\
&\equiv \boxed{6} \pmod{9}.
\end{align*}